1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable intake device, and more particularly to an intake device having multiple blades selectively movable based on a magnitude of the suction force, such that quantity of intake air is variable to cope with the rotation speed of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A car requires a large propulsion force to overcome the static friction with the ground and the weight of the car itself to move forward from stationary. However, a conventional engine even equipped with an air directing device is not able to provide such function to provide a boost to the car, which results in that the fuel consumption is high and the acceleration is slow.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved intake device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved intake device for a internal combustion engine. The intake device has multiple blades each with a first side and a second side opposite to the first side. The first side is stationary and the second side is movable so that when the suction force is generated as a result of the operation of the internal combustion engine, the first sides of the blades are drawn downward to the intake manifold. Meanwhile, air is also drawn into the intake manifold. When the air is drawn into the intake manifold, the air path in the intake manifold is helical.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.